Kisses of Discovery
by CrowX
Summary: While writing a report Jeremy discovers something new about himself. Slash. Multiple pairing, if you squint, or more like encounters, will be Jeremy/Damon in later chapters. So far with Alaric, Stefan, Tyler and Matt. To avoid confusion, I will always post it with regard to the pairing in the last chapter, so for now it's Jeremy/Matt.
1. Chapter 1: Stolen Kiss

Titel: Kisses of Discovery - Stolen Kiss  
Author: CrowX  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: mentioning of light Alaric/Jeremy  
Word count: 505  
Warnings: light slashy undertones  
Summary: While writing a report Jeremy discovers something new about himself. Light slashy undertones. Multiple pairing, if you squint, or more like encounters, will be Jeremy/Damon in later chapters. Complete, since various one shots based on each other.

Author's notes: Thanks to DarkExperience from Fell's Church Fanfiction Site for the idea of continuing this story. It's not beta read, since I didn't want to wait posting it. So please don't be too harsh with critics._I decided to continue this story. Jeremy will have an encounter with every guy of Mystic Falls. I'll try at least. It makes sense without painting Jeremy as a slut or anybody cheating on somebody. It's a challenge I set myself..._

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: Written for the Weekend Comment Fic Party at LJ's community tvd_rareships, for a prompt of mistress_britt.

_Normally I try to write at least about 1000 words, but in this case I've wanted it to be short and sweet. Hope that a few people read it nevertheless... Since it was so short I published it without any beta-reading._

.

.

**Stolen Kiss**

**.**

Jeremy was happy about the new history teacher. He seemed like an okay guy. So when Mr. Saltzman – no, Alaric – asked him to stay behind, he wasn't too worried. Hearing that he was getting another chance to improve his grades was topping it off.

He began to write a report over social changes in the last hundred years. Writing about the gradual acceptance of homosexuality was making him uncomfortable though. When Jeremy handed his report in, he was blushing all the while.

"What's wrong, Jeremy? You look feverish."

Jeremy shook his head, now completely embarrassed.

"Why don't you sit down while I read your report. Then I can tell you right away if you should edit anything."

Nodding Jeremy sat down in the first row of chairs, noting how strange the silence in the classroom after school was. He began to fiddle with a pencil, getting more nervous by the second without really knowing why. After a few minutes the voice of Alaric's baritone penetrated the silence.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Good writing style, good structure. You can hand it in, of course."

Looking over the nervous boy Alaric began to wonder.

"Do you have any questions regarding that subject? I noticed that out of the social changes you concentrated on homosexuality the most."

Looking down Jeremy let his fringe cover his eyes. He didn't know how to respond. How could he explain that he was beginning to question his own sexuality? How after Vickie had vanished he began to feel more and more for Tyler? He was wondering, though, what it was like to kiss a guy... Looking up he saw that Alaric was watching him kindly, not at all patronizing or teasing.

"I was wondering about a lot of things regarding that subject…"

It dawned on Alaric what that boy's problem might be.

"Well, you can always talk to me."

Jeremy stood up and walked over to Alaric, for the first time allowing himself to check the man out. He was good looking and didn't seem to be the kind to discriminate. His eyes focused on the lips and with a sudden impulse Jeremy leaned forward and captured them in a stolen kiss. The feelings he got from the soft gliding of lips against each other was enough to convince him that yes, he was definitely batting for both teams. Not wanting to be rejected Jeremy pulled away before Alaric could do anything.

He rushed out of the classroom, not quite believing that he'd really just kissed his history teacher. Just before he went out of the door Alaric's voice held him back.

"Why don't you write another report about local history to hand in for your grades, Jeremy?"

Looking back he smiled and nodded his head, relieved that Alaric was taking everything in strike.

"Yeah. Thanks, man."

And later, much later, when the vampire issue became known and Alaric was becoming something of an uncle for him, Jeremy still treasured the moment of his first kiss with a guy.

.

.

**THE END**

.

_Please leave a review. It's my first try at Alaric/Jeremy, also this is just a hint of it. It popped into my mind while reading the prompt and I hope you like it!_

_I decided to continue this story. Jeremy will have an encounter with every guy of Mystic Falls. I'll try at least. It makes sense without painting Jeremy as a slut or anybody cheating on somebody. It's a challenge I set myself...  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss of Dare

Titel: Kisses of Discovery - Kiss of Dare  
Author: CrowX  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: light mentioning of Stefan/Jeremy  
Word count: 933  
Warnings: light slashy undertones  
Summary: While writing a report Jeremy discovers something new about himself. Light slashy undertones. Multiple pairing, if you squint, or more like encounters, will be Jeremy/Damon in later chapters. Complete, since various one shots based on each other.

Author's notes: Thanks to DarkExperience from Fell's Church Fanfiction Site for the idea of continuing this story. It's not beta read, since I didn't want to wait posting it. So please don't be too harsh with critics._I decided to continue this story. Jeremy will have an encounter with every guy of Mystic Falls. I'll try at least. It makes sense without painting Jeremy as a slut or anybody cheating on somebody. It's a challenge I set myself..._

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

.

**Kiss of Dare**

.

.

Not long after his history essay Jeremy was invited to a party thrown by someone he didn't really know at all, but since nearly everyone was coming, he was going, too. Elena, her boyfriend and her girlfriends were there as well, and Jeremy first didn't quite know what to do. As a known loner and former druggie he didn't have any friends, but shrugging it off Jeremy took a bottle of beer and sat on a window sill, observing as the party proceeded.

Amused Jeremy watched as Damon crashed the party as well, ensuing tension from Elena and barely concealed annoyance from Stefan. After he got another bottle of beer Jeremy continued to observe the party, having found a new game for himself.

Since his first guy kiss with Alaric – and Jeremy was soo glad that the teacher didn't made any remarks about this – Jeremy had begun to look after guys as well. Of course he took great care so that nobody would be the wiser. Jeremy didn't want to stand out even more as a gay, especially since he wasn't gay, just bi. He was getting better at accepting this side of him, mainly because he thought he would have much more options to chose from than otherwise. At least he could check out many more partygoers than before. He discovered that in a guy he preferred the masculine type. Strong jaws, muscular shoulders and a tight ass was definitely his thing.

After a few hours of slow drinking Jeremy was getting a little tipsy nevertheless and most of the other people dancing on the floor were getting quite drunk as well. Suddenly he heard his sister squealing.

"Yeah, let's do this. But we need another person."

Before he could flee, Elena came straight up to him and dragged him back.

"What's going on, sis?"

"We're going to play truth or dare. It'll be fun, Jere. That's something you desperately need."

Jeremy saw the whole round waiting for them, while Elena babbled a little about the rules they made up. His sister was obviously drunk, but Jeremy was glad that she finally was able to enjoy her life again. He sat down next to Caroline. Naturally there were Bonnie and Stefan, Matt, Damon and another girl with a name he couldn't quite remember.

They laughed a lot as the usual questions like first kiss, loss of virginity and dares like kissing, stripping and singing and so on were played out. Even Stefan, the guy who always seemed so laid back and brooding, was laughing and having fun. Surprised Jeremy couldn't help but watch his face, seeing for the first time why his sister was so enamored with him. When Stefan laughed, his green eyes were sparkling and Jeremy felt the now very familiar heat rush in his veins. In situations like this he cursed his hormone-ridden teenage body.

He was brought back from his contemplations, or more like daydreams, when Damon of all people asked him:

"Truth or dare, Jeremy?"

Looking up into the other brother's face Jeremy wanted to choose truth, always the safer option, when he saw that smirking face with the knowing eyes. He got the feeling that Damon knew more than he would like and thus, he decided on dare.

The smirking got even more pronounced as Damon declared the dare:

"I dare you to kiss my little brother for at least 30 seconds."

Everybody was jeering and laughing, clapping on Stefan's and Jeremy's backs as they were pushed in the middle. Even Elena was smiling, not caring in the slightest in her state that her boyfriend would have to kiss her little brother.

Jeremy gulped nervously, but there was no backing out now. He should laugh it off to make nobody suspicious. Since it was his dare, he gathered all his courage.

"Okay, I'll do it, no biggie."

He kneeled in front of Stefan, grabbing his face gently with one hand. Stefan just looked at him reassuringly and Jeremy leant forwards, catching his lips with his own. Stefan's hand was on his arm, squeezing it as if to say that it was okay.

While the others were loudly counting the seconds, Jeremy got lost in the feel of the cool and soft lips against his. His eyes locked with those green ones and it took all of his control to not deepen the kiss. It was a long half a minute and Jeremy couldn't help but breathing in Stefan's scent. It was manly, for a lack of a better word, a mixture of aftershave and woods.

When the last second was called out, Jeremy let go of Stefan and sat back in the circle. He couldn't help the blush rising in his cheeks while the others catcalled.

"Nice kiss, kid," Damon was leering, while the others smirked and laughed.

Wanting to sink down in the floor Jeremy picked Caroline next, hoping to deflect the attention on him. Glad at the bright smile Caroline gave as she chose truth Jeremy asked her about her biggest embarrassment and was more than glad when Caroline told an elaborate funny story.

Once again back on the sidelines Jeremy thought back to that kiss, wondering how much better it would have been if deepened. He looked up again into Stefan's kind face with that gentle smile and the kissable lips. At least things won't be awkward with him as well. Maybe he should find someone to really experience with. With those thoughts swirling in his head Jeremy was too distracted to notice the pondering smirk on Damon's face.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Kiss

**Title: Secret kiss  
****Author:** CrowX  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Tyler/Jeremy  
**Word count:** 1375  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Timeline:** during 2.01

**Summary:** How Jeremy discovered him being bisexual… This storyline follows loosely the real timeline. I set myself the challenge of pairing Jeremy up with a lot of the male characters, as far as plausible…

**Notes:** Thanks to DarkExperience from Fell's Church Fanfiction Site for the idea of continuing this story.

Many thanks to my new beta reader Krystal (TVD-FFN-NIN).

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Secret kiss**

Jeremy stared at his bedroom ceiling, the tears long dried up. His eyes followed the small cracks and lingered on some small paint bumps as he thought back to Anna. She had been his second love, but compared to how he felt about Vickie the little vampire had really shown him what love was all about. She had even accepted him being bisexual without missing a beat. And now she was gone.

Sighing he turned around and changed the song in his playlist. Hearing the dark drums of the bass was soothing as nothing else was. Jeremy had a hard time not to turn to alcohol and drugs in his grief once again. However, he knew that he couldn't wallow in his sorrow since his sister's doppelganger, a strong vampire, was back in Mystic Falls. He didn't know the specifics, but always took care to overhear his sister talking to be up to date.

It was late again and Jeremy turned off the lights. Despite all the happenings in town, nobody seemed to be the wiser and life continued as usual. And so he had to go to school the next day.

His sleep was unsettled as he remembered one of the few times he and Anna had slept together. Waking up he cursed his teenage hormones, even though a quick shower took care of the problem. After a quick breakfast, Elena gave him a ride to school and the normal boring and annoying classes began. This day he stayed later than usual for his arts class and when he went to his locker, everything was dark and quiet. Jeremy hurried up, shuddering as he thought of what could lurk in the darkness.

So it was a big effort not to scream when a strong hand clamped on his shoulder. Turning around he saw it was Tyler.

"Man, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

The other male was just smirking with satisfaction.

"Well, at least I'm not an axe murderer, right?"

Jeremy's mouth quirked in response and he closed his locker. Only now he registered how Tyler must have had training. His hair was damp and he smelled of soap, apparently the guy had just come out of the shower. Jeremy looked down to the floor as his insides churned a bit at the enticing smell. What was his body doing? This was Tyler, the guy with whom he'd always fought.

Then he remembered the small bonding time they had during the funeral until the older Lockwood had interrupted them.

"So, got any booze with you?"

Tyler shook his head, but knew that Jeremy remembered the flask from his father. He lifted his shirt to show that there was nothing hidden in his waistband.

"Sorry, I'm all clean."

Jeremy was glad that is was dark so that his blush was not as noticeable. Tyler had a wonderful six-pack and the lifting of his shirt had sent a big cloud of fragrance over to him. Not realizing what he did, Jeremy took a deep breath and licked his lips. His eyes focused on Tyler's handsome face with the big lips.

"Yes… that you are…"

By now, the other guy had to recognize Jeremy's arousal, but he didn't say anything. Tyler only frowned a little as Jeremy's words faltered. However, just as it looked like Tyler wanted to speak again, Jeremy slammed him against the locker, his lips closing on those enticing ones in a flurried move. He didn't care for a moment that this was stupid and could surely blow up into his face.

Deciding to enjoy the feeling of another's body against his for as long as it would last, Jeremy pressed close, pushing his hardness against Tyler's stomach. His tongue explored the hot mouth as the lips opened to protest, but then it was Jeremy's turn to be shocked. Tyler's tongue responded to his kiss. Moaning quietly, Jeremy's hands began to leave the hard grasp of Tyler's clothes and began to caress the strong shoulders.

Finally, the other boy groaned and pushed his hips up. Jeremy smirked as he felt the answering erection pressing against his. Just as he thought that Tyler wouldn't mind for a bit more exploration, Tyler pushed him away.

"Fuck you, what is that all about? I'm not some damn chick waiting to be fucked!"

Cursing, Tyler advanced on Jeremy until he stepped backwards into an unused classroom. Just as in a football match, Tyler ran against him and Jeremy crumbled down on the floor. With resignation, he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to his face. When nothing happened, he opened one eye to see Tyler straddling his hips.

"What…?"

With a feral growl, Tyler pushed his hips down and Jeremy moaned again.

"If there's going to be someone on top, it's going to be me, got that?"

With that, Tyler bent down and began to kiss Jeremy with all the expertise he was rumored to have. Not wanting to be idle, Jeremy began to caress the strong arms again and soon found his way under the shirt. Tyler only stopped their kiss for long enough to send the shirt flying and then Jeremy's clothes were attacked. Soon he was nearly naked, his trousers pooling around his knees as one hand grasped his cock inside his boxer shorts.

Jeremy couldn't think straight as another man's hand was caressing his cock, stroking up and down. He spread his legs as far as the trousers allowed. Opening his eyes, he saw Tyler looking at him with something feral in his eyes. In the dark room, they looked almost luminescent.

"Want to feel you, too."

Tyler only nodded and kissed Jeremy once again, biting slightly on the bottom lip as he lay down next to Jeremy, facing him. Without stopping the kiss, he opened his own trousers and Jeremy could finally grasp another cock than his own. With fascination, he explored the girth and length from the top to bottom until he could feel the soft balls underneath. Their harsh breaths were loud in the empty classroom, but the darkness around them felt comfortable.

"Yes, just like that, Jer. Want you to jerk me off. I'll do the same for you, 'kay?"

Jeremy nodded and began to give all he had as he touched and stroked Tyler's erection, only to feel those magic hands returning to his own neglected cock, too. It was heaven and for a while, Jeremy could forget all the sadness. However, he did not last as long as he wanted to.

"Kiss me again, please."

Tyler complied and the double sensation of the tongue fighting with his own just as his cock was petted was too much. Groaning, he was thrown over the edge, his cock jerking and spilling his juices over Tyler's fingers. With just a few more strokes, Tyler came too, breathing out Jeremy's name.

They lay panting next to each other, looking at the ceiling of the classroom. Jeremy's mind was slowly getting into gear as he pondered about what this meant. However, Tyler sat up and reached for Jeremy's shirt to clean his hands and cock. Throwing it over to the boy, he narrowed his eyes.

"This was a onetime thing. We just needed to get laid, so we took off the edge for each other. Okay? This stays in this room."

Jeremy only nodded and took the dirty shirt to clean himself up as well. He would just close his jacket without a shirt.

"Hey, no problem. I don't even know what you're talking about."

After they were both dressed, they went out of the dark classroom without looking back. Jeremy couldn't hold back the happy smile, feeling so much better now. Finally, he knew what it felt like when another guy was touching him. In front of the school, their ways parted. Walking home, Jeremy thought back to their secret kiss.

When Jeremy came into Elena's room that evening to know what the loud voices were all about, he didn't realize that Damon only needed one whiff of air to smell Jeremy's and Tyler's scent of arousal mixed together. It would come back to the vampire's mind long after he had killed Jeremy, luckily without success.

**TBC**

****Yay, it's my birthday and I get to post! So happy and many thanks to Krystal again.

Please leave me a review. The next chapter is already up, this time with Matt. After that Mason, probably. Any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4: Drunken Kiss

Title: Drunken Kiss  
Author: CrowX  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Jeremy/Matt  
Word count: 1329  
Warnings: slash  
Timeline: about during 2.02/2.03  
Summary: How Jeremy discovered him being bisexual…

Thanks to DarkExperience from Fell's Church Fanfiction Site for the idea of continuing this story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A very big THANK YOU to my awesome beta reader TVD-FFN-NIN.

And also thank you for your kind comment, Florian. Glad you liked it, even though there will be only that one chapter with Jyler.

* * *

**Kisses of Discovery 4**

**Drunken Kiss**

While Jeremy was still trying to come to grips about Damon snapping his neck and the ring bringing him back to life, another young man in Mystic Falls had different trouble. Matt just couldn't understand girls. He tried to steer his thoughts away from the whole issue about Elena and instead focused on the actual relationship he had with Caroline.

There was something wrong with her, he thought as he cleaned up the Grill. She was even more temperamental than before the accident, and her mood swings didn't even make sense as he couldn't find a trigger for them. Trying to help her, Matt had looked up the borderline syndrome and manic depression, but nothing seemed to fit her behavior. He had even counted days, but it didn't add up to PMS.

Sighing, he sat down at the bar. There were a few nearly empty bottles he had switched from the bottle holder with new ones. For a moment he didn't care for anything and grabbed one of them to drain it dry. Vodka. Afterwards he had a few gulps of peach syrup and nearly a full glass of Kahlua. His eyes suddenly had difficulties to focus, and laughing for no reason, he grabbed the next one to empty it as well. Being so immersed in that task, he didn't notice that someone stood before him until the person cleared their throat.

"Matt? What are you doing?"

It was Jeremy. Matt shook his head but it only made him dizzier.

"Wha's up, man? Wanna have a drink?"

He pushed a bottle of old rum forward and Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders and took a gulp. Matt certainly looked like he did need company and Jeremy had enough problems of his own he was trying to forget. The death of Anna, his sudden interest in men, Damon killing him… Soon the bottle was empty and they tried the next.

"That was fun. Is it okay to drink that?"

Matt nodded happily.

"I would have just thrown it away, it's only small leftovers. We shouldn't serve it to customers."

The happy, carefree smile on Matt's face brought Jeremy back to a time when they had all been little, playing together in the backyard. There had been no deaths, no vampires, no danger… How Jeremy longed to go back to that time. However, Matt's smile was rather cute, especially when Jeremy noticed the first impact of his drinking.

It was already quite late, or rather early. The last customer had left ages ago and Jeremy would have been in bed normally if his bad dreams hadn't prompted him to take a walk. Maybe it was right like that. Maybe he should console Matt for a while.

Jeremy waited until they had drained all the remaining bottles while talking about their problems, feeling himself becoming more than lightheaded. He slid closer to Matt and threw an arm around him.

"Don't worry too much, Matt. Girls are girls, you'll never understand them."

Matt did smell nice. Jeremy rested his heave head on Matt's shoulder and sniffed some more.

"Are you sniffing at me?"

Jeremy would have blushed, but he was much too drunk for that.

"And what if I am? You smell nice."

Matt just laughed and pulled Jeremy closer.

"You're like a dog. A sweet little puppy."

Smiling, Matt buried his hands in Jeremy's hair and tousled it.

"A cute puppy with soft hair, aww."

Jeremy decided then and there that he wanted more. The bit of groping around with Tyler had only wetted his appetite and his own hand wasn't enough for his needs. With a firm grip, he pulled Matt around until he was lying on the bench. It was very narrow and already Jeremy could feel some bruises on his legs, but right now, it didn't matter. Lowering his head, Jeremy brushed his lips over Matt's. They were chapped from playing football outside in any weather, but it created nice friction. Moaning, Jeremy's tongue began to trace around the lips.

Matt was stock-still for a moment until he understood. This was just a weird dream. Of course. He would never let another guy kiss him. Especially not Jeremy, who was a bit like a younger brother to him. It had to be a dream. With that matter settled in his head, he closed his eyes and accepted the kiss, opening his mouth a little to welcome the hot tongue. Jeremy tasted like Campari and of Elena. Moaning, Matt's tongue responded to the kiss. It was wonderful.

Even though the kiss was getting better and better, Jeremy grew impatient. His cock was already hard and his hips were getting antsy to push. Knowing in the last rational part of his mind that he couldn't sleep with a drunk Matt, Jeremy settled for less. He began to move his hips, rubbing his aching dick against the stomach beneath him. Then he stopped and looked down.

Matt was looking disheveled. His lips were swollen and red and his eyes were dazed. He saw only a face framed with dark hair and thought of Elena. Moaning his hips pushed upwards, eager to find some way to relieve himself of this need. Then those lips were on his again. Matt opened his legs and the figure above him settled more easily.

Jeremy smiled in victory as his cock finally got some answering reaction. With one hand, he opened both their trousers and took their cocks out. Matt's dick was quite thick, but not as long as Jeremy's and it was rather pale with a dark pink head. Licking his lips Jeremy quickly spat into his hand for lubrication. At least this he knew well.

Matt moaned in bliss. It was wonderful being taken care of like that. The figure above him stroked his cock and gave him the friction he needed so desperately. He groaned, his hips lifting a bit upwards. Then those lips were on him again and Matt devoured the sly tongue. When had Elena become so skilled in bed?

It was too good. Jeremy pushed into his hands faster and faster as he closed them around both their aching cocks. It was quite a turn on to see them next to each other, so different, yet the same in their response. They both were leaking precum and that made it even easier. His legs were feeling the strain as he kept from slumping down on Matt. Then finally, he groaned, moaning loudly when he reached the peak.

Pulling away a bit to sit more comfortable between Matt's legs, he leaned down and licked at the beckoning pink head. It was bitter and salty, but it smelled of Matt and Jeremy closed his lips around the cock. With only two bobs, he suddenly had a mouthful and with a small grimace, Jeremy swallowed it. It wasn't so much gross as weird. The sounds Matt made, however, were arousing enough to hear. Then he heard a word he would never want to hear in a situation like this.

"Elena!"

Scowling Jeremy sat up.

"Hey! Do l look like a girl!"

But Matt didn't answer as he began to snore. Jeremy shook his head with exasperation. For a moment, he felt wicked enough to just leave; to let Matt lay there with his pants open and his sticky dick exposed. However, there were enough sober thoughts left and Jeremy began to clean up Matt with some disposal towels and closed his trousers. After making sure that the bottles were in the bottle crate, he left the Grill, knowing better than to let Elena discover his empty bed come morning.

Jeremy was relieved, however, that Matt didn't remember anything about him and that night. It would be terribly embarrassing, especially since Matt wasn't able to hide anything, unlike Tyler. Not for one moment did Jeremy consider that it wasn't the alcohol, but the compulsion of a vampire who made Matt forget about that night.

**TBC**

Please leave a review if you like it (I only got 1 for the last chapter :-/ ) and maybe a suggestion what I should write next about. I think about Mason. But how and why? And later, any ideas about Elijah, Klaus, etc.?


End file.
